I'm a fatal female
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Soy la chica inolvidable que amas hasta el infinito y luego te rompe el corazón... UA.(Suigetsu/Karin).


_Dedicado a Gynee que me ha dejado un hermoso y sensual review en cada SuiKa que he colgado. xD Arigato!_

* * *

Esta es una historia que comienza con el final de otra ridículamente triste. Me llamo Karin, y mi apellido no te interesa, soy una chica, pero supongo que eso es obvio, soy una chica y estoy jodida, no diré cursilerías como "tengo el corazón roto…" o algo así, porque la verdad es que nunca he tenido uno, y odio hacerme la puta víctima, tengo 24 años y una vida relativamente buena comparada con la mierda de mi niñez, mi madre era un zorra de mierda ¿sabes? Me prostituía desde los 13, pero bueno, no sientas lastima de mi porque te cortare los dedos uno por uno y hare que te los tragues, yo soy Karin, soy una chica sin corazón que no sabe qué hacer con su vida en momentos como este, soy la chica con la que no quieres toparte nunca…

Soy la chica de gafas hipster y cabello rojo que esta tirada junto a un imbécil en un antro de mala muerte en Broadway.

(…y suena estúpidamente peliculero).

Me gusta romper corazones, ¿Qué te digo? Me sube el ego. Supongo que es por eso que no me quedo mucho tiempo con las personas, ese es mi problema, soy egocéntrica hasta un extremo que puede ser dañino, creo que la vida me ha hecho así, una vez intente ir a un psicólogo y el idiota termino exasperándome, queriendo meterse en mi vida siendo que tenía más problemas que yo, asique al final le avente la tasa de café en la cara y nunca mas volví allí… y ahora te contare de Kiba, porque simplemente me apetece, él era una especie de perro-lobo-humano salvaje y muy sexy, me amaba hasta el infinito y tenia ojos de niño, y es todo lo que puedo decirte sobre Kiba, aunque recuerdo las tardes tomando cerveza y fumando opio y los "_¡Hey! Pelirroja! Que candente estas hoy!_" y bueno solo lo recuerdo porque es uno de los tipos que en realidad casi llegue a querer, pero no podía quedarme con él simplemente porque no soy así, yo soy un ave que busca una jaula, pero me aburro rápido asique dejo la jaula en su fría y miserable soledad para que pueda extrañarme en sutil silencio, mientras voy en busca de otra… Y bueno, después supe que Kiba se suicido o fue sobredosis o algo, mi cara no cambio ni un milímetro cuando lo supe, pero quedo marcado en mi mente, como algo que debería ser culpa pero que no es.

A veces sueño con Kiba…

(…en realidad que estoy jodida).

Y luego estaba en un bar, falda corta, botas hasta la rodilla, un top rojo y una expresión en mi cara que te decía _"¿A que soy follable?"… _Bueno, yo no soy Sakura Haruno, y no soy una niñata suave y refinada y toda esa mierda, le dejo esas tonterías a las idiotas masoquistas a las que les gusta romperse el corazón…

(Que por cierto no tengo, ¿Te lo había dicho ya?)

Y todo ese orgullo y la actitud de no-soy-una-estúpida-como-Sakura-Haruno, se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando conocí a Sasuke, Sasuke y algo que no recuerdo porque la memoria no es mi fuerte, pero recuerdo cada centímetro de su cara, y de su cuerpo, porque lo hicimos en un motel barato, y por primera vez la jaula era tan misteriosa, tan bella, tan… tan… tan todo, que me quise quedar, en serio quería, pero el cabron de Sasuke Uchiha (acabo de recordar su apellido) no tenía intenciones de dejar a alguien colarse dentro de su mundo de rojo y sangre y no sé qué mierda mas porque Sasuke esta mas jodido que yo, y que todos, de hecho, y lo menos que quiero en el mundo es imaginar sus pesadillas. En resumen supongo que me enamore, o era algo bastante parecido, y él ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, ya lo dije, es un completo cabron, soy Karin, soy la chica inolvidable que amas hasta el infinito y al final te rompe el corazón, y él me ignoraba cual puta cualquiera, y mi interés en él solo se incremento con eso, era un reto, era un reto y juro que quería ganar…

Pero Sasuke (mierda, olvide su apellido otra vez) y Sakura Haruno se conocieron… Te hablare de ella, siempre digo su nombre completo porque me lo aprendí de memoria, es la chica mas detestablemente cursi del mundo, lee esos estúpidos dramas que escribieron idiotas hace siglos y tiene el cabello rosa, dios, hasta yo sería un poco cursi con el cabello rosa (solo un poco, porque no olvides quien soy, y ni con el cabello rosa me parecería ni un poquito a Sakura Haruno) tiene sonrisa suave y pasos de bailarina, como flotando sobre todo, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, sus ojos son verdes y te dan ganas de mirarla para siempre a los ojos cuando la ves, y confieso que me he tocado varias veces pensando en cómo serian sus manos pequeñas sobre mi cuerpo y su voz de sirenita perdida susurrando cosas a mi oído, y quiero que sepas que no soy lesbiana ni nada, es solo que Sakura Haruno es la fantasía sexual de cualquier ser en la faz de la tierra…

Y bueno, supongo que era obvio, la chica bonita, y el chico malo se enamoran y viven felices para siempre, es solo que odio los finales felices, porque Sakura Haruno es una de las muchas cosas que detesto en el mundo, y Sasuke es un idiota, que me dejo tirada en un motel para después nunca más dirigirme una sola mirada, y te repito, no sientas lastima por mi porque me darán ganas de arrancarte los ojos…(_odio hacerme la puta victima_).

De todos modos Sasuke sigue siendo un cabron y un día ella se suicidara o algo así, cuando este demasiado rota gracias a Sasuke y su actitud de no-me-importas-una-mierda.

Entonces yo termino con un hueco transparente en el alma-corazón que no existe al lado de este imbécil en este jodido antro en Broadway.

No sé cómo se llama el idiota porque estoy drogada, pero ya se me está pasando y quiero irme a casa. AHORA.

Acabo de arrendar un pequeño departamento, es cómodo y perfecto para mí, y los vecinos son pura mierda, pero como casi nunca vengo, y si estoy aquí no salgo para nada, no los veo mucho, son una bola de tarados moralistas.

Llevo aquí 2 días y ya odio a los vecinos, creo que es un excelente comienzo.

Quise ir a comprar cigarrillos al almacén de la esquina (en el cual sospecho venden hierva, espero que si porque queda cerca) y en eso me tropiezo bruscamente con un pelotudo de sonrisa estúpida y ojos violetas, no sé ni de dónde ha salido pero tiene la estupidez pintada en la cara y el sadismo en los ojos…

-He! ¡Cuatro ojos ten cuidado por donde andas…!- Gritó sobándose el trasero ya que los dos caímos de culo al piso.

-¿YO? Tu eres el que anda de baboso y no ves por donde caminas!...

Frunció el seño y se paró de un salto, yo me puse de pie también y lo mire con odio –se me dan bien esas miradas- y luego me gire muy dignamente y salí de allí, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando vuelvo él esta esperándome apoyado en la puerta, con las manos en los bolcillos y los ojos cerrados.

-Pedazo de imbécil muévete, quiero pasar.

-Te recuerdo- Dijo, y yo no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está hablando.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? Mejor déjame pasar, ya.- Este tipo me está exasperando.

-¿No me recuerdas, _pelos de zanahoria_?- Oh, oh, oh, ya lo recuerdo, es el imbécil del otro día, tuvimos sexo en el baño de un pub, aunque no estaba tan borracha creo que no lo recordé hasta ahora (¿Os he dicho ya que la memoria no es mi fuete? Si es así, pues lo repito, la jodida memoria no es mi fuerte.)

-Eres el idiota del otro día…- él por fin se mueve y deja que meta la llave en la cerradura de la puerta para poder entrar.- Fue un disgusto verte, adiós.- Digo son una sonrisa cinica y estoy cerrando la puerta pero

-Eh! ¿No me invitas a tomar un trago siquiera?

-Ya quisieras, dientes de tiburón…

Entra de todos modos sin pedir permiso y se echa en el sofá.

-No seas aburrida, zanahoria ¿No ves que vengo a alegrar tu noche con mi invaluable presencia?

-Mueve tu jodido culo de mi casa y vete.

- Huy que carácter, cuatrojos, apuesto a que no tienes novio, nadie te soporta.

-Largo.- Dije más amenazante que antes, lo vi tragar saliva, pero los ojos le brillaron con algo extraño, sangre y sadismo y (…el sadismo me pone ¿sabes?)

Término revolcándome con él en la alfombra de la sala, después de intercambiar algunos insultos y que él se tomara media botella del coñac que tenia al lado del televisor -y yo la otra-, sus dientes son filosos cual dagas, y algo en su mirada me dice que está un poco desquiciado, pero no es como si yo fuera la persona más cuerda del mundo, asique no me importa, el me mira y su mirada es punzante y extraña, y luego dice:

-Eres una perra sin corazón.

Y creo que nunca he escuchado mejores palabras para describirme en la vida.

-Intentaras robarte mi corazón para comértelo y luego irte…

Él sigue diciendo, y yo sonrió con cinismo.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero viniste al sitio equivocado, yo no tengo corazón.- luego de decir eso, sonríe. Con sus dientes de tiburón inyectados de sangre. No sé cómo me abra descifrado tan rápidamente, no me interesa, todo lo que quiero ahora es que me muerda, y me bese, y follar como animales… mañana ya pensare en arrepentirme (luego recuerdo que jamás me arrepiento de nada).

Al final descubro que él idiota se llama Suigetsu, es menor que yo y vive a un par de puertas de mi departamento. Tiene un hermano muerto y no sé nada de sus padres, y era amigo de Sasuke (Al final Sakura Haruno termino suicidándose, y si no fuera por su orgullo Sasuke también lo haría, soy buena prediciendo ¿A que si?) Y eso es todo lo que se de Suigetsu, aparte de que le gusta sentarse a comer frituras mientras critica los efectos especiales de las películas de terror, y el humor negro que lleva impregnado en su personalidad.

En fin, ya no trabajo porque él esta forrado en dinero, su familia era algo importante y tiene una herencia de no sé qué, y como el idiota termino adueñándose de mi departamento eso incluye mantenerlo, y por alguna razón ya no quiero irme, porque Suigetsu no es ninguna jaula, solo es él, como el océano y el viento y la libertad misma, ensombrecido con un pasado oscuro igual que yo, en las tardes tenemos sexo desenfrenado y luego él enciende el televisor y se queda en la sala mientras yo meto al microondas una pizza o lo que sea para cenar, y comemos juntos viendo South Park y su mala imitación de "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" y yo le sigo con "You bastard!" y reímos como idiotas, y cuando él no está aquí por la mañana y siento el espacio vacío de la cama, por un segundo me recorre un escalofrió de pánico a no verlo más, y luego llega con una sonrisa ladina y una nueva provisión de frituras, y sé que todo está bien.

Y a veces… cuando trae una botella de vodka, una tarta de piña volteada, y una bolsa de pastillas, junto a una película de terror para comer viéndola, esas veces, solo esas veces…

...tal vez me parece lindo.

(Y nunca se lo diré).

Fin.


End file.
